Patience
by SweetGeorgie
Summary: Amu felt as though her life was like magic, though she was blessed she had one wish... To find the love of her life. But Amu wasn't even sure what love was or if she had felt it yet, the key to her search... was patience.
1. PROLOGUE

_**Patience**_

Prologue

Hinamori Amu never expected so many good fortunes; to her it was like magic. She had a loving family and many friends that supported her through thick and thin.

Amu hated to complain about her life but there was always one thing that got to her… Amu wanted to meet the love of her life.

She had seen it in movies and read it in books, she wanted that magical romance that lit the screens and was written on pages. Amu fell in love, at least she thought she did, but could she comprehend love? Was love everything that she had seen, or was it something that she had to discover and find for herself? There were so many different types of love that she couldn't understand which one she needed to meet _the one._

Though her heart and mind were in turmoil about it, she at least knew that she had to be patient and so, she would wait and wait until the one she was destined to be with would finally come along.

**~Authors Notes~**

I think this idea is quite nice and it has a more soft and gentle approach. I won't reveal whether it will be an Amuto story or a Tadamu. We'll just have to see (Maybe I could let the readers decide who she seems more interested in…)

I will release the next chapter in two days.


	2. Chapter 1

**Patience**

**Chapter 1**

The wind flowed through the long and forgotten grass of the high hills. Nobody came to this place in town anymore; it was peaceful but forgotten amongst the modern city that surrounded it.

Amu watched the city from beneath a tall tree on the hills. It was her favourite place in the whole town. So many memories enveloped the green, overgrown grass and so many precious moments were captured in the essence of the wind that Amu felt herself drown in the beauty of the place.

This was the place that a person should come to to escape the world. It was pure bliss.

Though Amu was at peace her mind still ran back to reality. Thoughts of school and home life ran through her mind. It was her last few years of school before she became an adult. What was she to do with herself? Where could she go in life?

All of her thoughts brought her back to blissful memories of her childhood. She remembered her life back then, her dreams too. Her dreams were achieved… to a certain extent. Her dear wish was to see her precious Chara Guardians. The ones that taught her what it mean to be your true self.

But Amu knew that they were gone, residing within her heart in the least.

"But how can one person be so lonely with so much happiness?" She asked herself, thinking of her life in the present moments.

Amu had her loving friends and family, so many people supported her and yet, she was so lonely. Her heart ached for love and affection. Amu longed to find the love of her life.

"You're out there, I know you are." She said, reassuring herself. Still, Amu felt childish with her ways of thinking.

So many people had told her that there is no such thing as 'the one and only', but Amu never gave up, she always believed there was that perfect soul mate out there.

A sweet tune played in Amu's mind; it was a harp playing a soft and gentle melody, almost like a lullaby.

Amu hummed the tune silently, scared that somebody was around and would hear her. She closed her eyes as she continued humming the gentle melody. The breeze remained stable as she let her hair flow with the wind. To Amu, this was peace.

Amu continued humming the tune until she heard thunder strike. Her eyes opened quickly and she looked around to see grey clouds instead of blue skies.

"Oh… it's raining." Amu said with disappointment. She held out her hand and felt small rain droplets fall onto her soft palms.

Amu picked up her school bag and walked down the hill, the rain began to pour down and Amu picked up her pace. She dug her hand into her bag and searched for her phone.

She felt the familiar hard case of her phone and ran to shelter.

Once she was under shelter she flipped open her phone and saw three missed calls from her mum.

Sighing, Amu pressed the call button and put the phone to her ear. She then realised her hair was wet and pulled the phone away from her head. She pressed the hang up button and put her phone in a secure and dry place in her bag.

She began ringing her hair out slowly. Amu watched as the water dripped from her hair and landed on the ground with a 'pitter, patter' sound. Almost like the rain, but less rough. Amu liked it when it rained, but she'd rather observe from her balcony, than get caught in it.

Amu dried her wet hands on her damp uniform and took out her phone again. She called her mum again and put the phone to her ear.

"_Amu, where are you?" _Her mother asked with a concerned voice.

"I'm near the school; I'll call you when I'm five minutes away from home, okay?" She said. She heard her mother sigh.

"_Alright, be careful though._" Her mother said. Amu hung up and put her phone back in her bag. She picked up her bag and began running in the direction of her house.

The rain began to pour down heavier and Amu was becoming drenched in water. She ran under cover and checked that her phone wasn't wet.

"What bad luck I have getting caught in this weather." Amu proclaimed. She looked around to make sure no one heard her. She breathed a sigh of relief and picked up her bag. She continued running through the streets towards her home.

**~~Author's Notes~~**

I didn't update in two days, yes… I'm so trustworthy. Actually I felt sick (I still do a bit…) so I didn't write… I was also trying to figure out what I should put in this chapter so yeah…

I hope you liked this chapter and I'll be cancelling my other account in two days. If you haven't been on my profile to observe which account was previously mine then I'll give you a sum up of it.

I was Jooja-Chan and even though I said I deleted my account already… I haven't.

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and blah blah blah.

~~ SweetGeorgie


	3. Chapter 2

**Patience **

**Chapter 2**

Amu watched the rain continue to pour down from her balcony. The wind began to pick up and small sprinkles of rain blew onto her face. Tingles ran through her body as the cold sprinkles made contact with her warm skin.

Amu had just had a shower; she didn't want to get water all over her when she had just dried herself off so she retreated back to her room.

She had always thought that rain was a curious and confusing weather pattern. It was so harsh and destructive, yet it held so much life and peace within the tiny droplets of water. Her favourite part about the rain was the sound of the rain against the ground. The sound was so strange, but it held a special energy within the sound that lulled her to sleep.

The rain could always take her away from the reality of life with its music, but it could also keep her within the tangled web of reality with its destructive manner.

A knock on her door kept her from her thoughts. Amu looked up and watched the door open slowly, revealing her mother and father. Her father was cowering behind her mother which hinted that this was the type of conversation that made him concerned.

"Amu, we need to talk about your whereabouts." Her mother said with a gentle smile charming her face. Amu loved her mother's smile; it made her feel warm and happy. Her mother sat down on her bed, her father was leaning against the door in a dramatic manner, as though the thought of the conversation, or lecture, sickened him with grief.

"Lately…" Her mother began slowly, "You've been coming home late from school…" Her voice remained calm.

"We trust you Amu, it's just that… we're worried you've been meeting with a…" Amu's mother paused, holding Amu on edge for the next word.

"A boy... This concerns your papa and mama a lot." Her mother ended. Amu was dumbfounded, was this really what the lecture was about.

"Mama, I've been going to the tall hills near the school." Amu said confidently. Her mother breathed a sigh of relief while her father fell to the ground with shaky legs.

"That's a relief…" Her father said gratefully with his hands in the air.

"Papa, it's not over yet." Her mother said. Her father dropped his arms to his side and cradled himself at the door.

"Mama, nobody goes to the hills anymore, I go there for some alone time." Amu said, reassuring her parents.

Amu's father and mother both nodded their heads and left Amu to herself.

"Geez, they worry too much." Amu said to herself, sighing. Another clash of thunder was heard from outside and Amu returned her attention to the world outside her room.

"The rain won't be letting up anytime soon." Amu picked up her school bag and took out her books. Some were damp from the rain, but there wasn't too much damage to them.

She opened the books on her desk and then looked back out of the window. This was what her life was now; a routine that never ended.

Amu went to school, went to the hills, went home, studied and then slept. With food and classes in between it was nothing but the same routine for the last year or so. The only change was that for the past two weeks she had been visiting the tree at the top of the hill.

Amu wanted change, but change was hard to find in Seiyo. The town was perfect in every shape and form. There was nothing to change.

Amu remembered when Nagihiko left to study abroad.

"_Amu, I have something to tell you…" The boy said, taking a deep breath, "The truth is… I'm Nadeshiko." He said calmly. _

_Amu's eyes widened and as the bouquet landed in her arms. The shock of the announcement slowly took over her mind and she threw her arms up in the air, throwing the bouquet back into the crowd of people._

"_NAGIHIKO IS NADESHIKO!" She screamed._

_~~WEEKS LATER AT THE AIRPORT~~_

"_Bye Amu, I'll miss you." Nagihiko said patting her head softly._

_Tears formed in Amu's eyes as she looked up at him with a small smile on her face._

"_Good luck Nagihiko!" She said, her voice quavering. Nagihiko smiled at her in return and turned towards the ticket counter._

"_I'll never forget you!" Nagihiko said, waving to his friends._

Amu missed him dearly, but she never loved him in _that _way. Tadase said he would continue to chase her and he still has to this very day.

Every time she saw Tadase he would tell her he loves her and she would always become more nervous around him, but she didn't know how she felt about him entirely. It was a mixed feeling that she couldn't explain but she wasn't sure if it was love.

Then there was Ikuto, he left a short while after the wedding between Yukari and Yuu. Amu waited for him to return but she never heard any detail of his return over the last four years. She was anxious to see him, but she worried that her feeling for him all those years ago may have faded. What worried her more was that he may have moved on; despite saying he would wait for her to grow up.

She knew there were all kinds of love but she wanted to find that special love that you feel when you're with _the one_, and she didn't know who that person was. She knew it would take a lot of patience, so she had been waiting. But patience was not her forte, so she was unsure as to how long she would wait until she gave up.

"Amu, dinner is ready." Her mother announced from downstairs. Amu looked around and realised she hadn't done any study so far.

"How… long have I been in thought?" She wondered to herself. She shook her head of all her pondering and ran downstairs to eat dinner.

**~~Author's Notes~~**

There's only one more day until I delete my old account, at the moment I'm putting announcements on all of my old stories and I'm getting ready to let go of some loose ties.

On the up side, I was very glad to get a review, especially considering my reviewer is an excellent writer.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I will update within the time frame of about… three days. It really depends on my mood and if I can figure out what to write in the next chapter.

Happy reading,

~~ SweetGeorgie


	4. Chapter 3

**Patience**

**Chapter 3**

The moon shined brightly through Amu's glass door. The moon perplexed Amu with its control over such a large planet. The way the oceans tides were created by the force of the moon seemed so strange.

"Ikuto…" She whispered. The moon reminded her of Ikuto.

The moon shining down upon him while he played a soft, yet sad melody on his father's violin came to Amu's mind. The gentle look on his face that held such concentration to the sweet melody that rang within Amu's ears. It made Amu even more lonely thinking about him.

Her memories seemed to be those of a distant past, one that Amu wished to revisit a thousand times if she could. She shook her head of such thoughts; Ikuto was gone now and she may never see him again.

The thought pierced her heart and the realisation that she missed Ikuto dearly suddenly hit her.

A small tear ran down her cheek, Amu wiped it away with her hand and lay down on her bed.

"I miss you Ikuto, please come back." Her head slowly reached her pillow and she closed her eyes slowly as she breathed the words that had been locked in her heart for many years.

She knew the pain of love. The heart ache that it took to let go of someone you cared about. To watch them leave you, a gentle smile on their face.

"_I'll wait for you…"_ The words that gave her hope rang through her mind. The words of Ikuto ran through her mind like a movie, eventually she felt herself fall to sleep.

_Why am I at the amusement park? Amu thought to herself. She was sitting on the bench, watching the rides around her flash with multicoloured lights and twirl with a magical melody. A warm hand touched her own hand and she looked to see who it was, only to find Ikuto smiling at her with a gentle look in his eyes._

"_Amu, I'm back." Ikuto said sweetly. Amu felt butterflies flutter in her stomach. _

"_Will you be staying here for a while?" Amu asked innocently. Her golden eyes fixed onto his deep dark blue eyes. Amu always lost herself within his eyes; she never knew how to react because she felt as though his eyes alone could see through her every move._

"_I'll stay with you forever Amu." Those magical words that made Amu's heart skip a beat. This all seemed so unreal; this had to be a dream. Amu pulled her hand away and sadness filled her heart._

"_I'm dreaming…" She said with despair. Ikuto's gentle smile was replaced with grief as he slowly faded. Amu watched him disappear with tears in her eyes. Even in her dreams he left her._

Amu opened her eyes and sat up. The moon was still shining through her room, leaving a white glow on the furniture.

"It… was a dream." Amu felt tears threatening to fall "It doesn't matter whether it's reality or a dream." She stopped herself. How could she complete that sentence?

"It… he… still will… leave me… all alone." She whispered between sobs.

Amu felt so alone in such a big world; a world that Ikuto was in. Amu watched the moon disappear in between the clouds.

"Why won't you come back?" She asked, "You promised you would."

Amu began sobbing into her pillow. She wanted to be with the people she loved and cared about. Why did they leave?

"This is not a small world… If it was, it wouldn't be so lonely."

Amu cried herself to sleep that night. Her pillow was stained with her tears; her eyes were red from crying. Her heart hurt due to the pain of being alone.

**~~Author's Notes~~**

Here is the… third chapter! *da da da DA!* I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it took me a while to create the theme of the chapter because I have been busy… (Playing video games…). If you haven't noticed (I mean, I've only noticed while writing this chapter…) there's actually a theme… sort of. I was going to make this chapter about the stars and Tsukasa but I couldn't place the idea right so I ended up making it about the moon (Close enough…)

I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.

Happy Reading,

~~ SweetGeorgie


	5. Chapter 4

**Patience**

**Chapter 5**

Amu stepped out onto her balcony dressed in her high school uniform. It wasn't too different from the one she wore in primary school*. The only changes were that the red plaid skirt was longer, down to her knees to be precise and in the place of a red plaid tie was a red plaid bow.

Amu did like her uniform a lot; it made her feel sophisticated in a way. It made her proud to go to Seiyo High School. A new thought hit her as she saw the grey fading to black clouds in the distance.

Amu let out a frustrated sigh and turned around exiting from the tranquil environment of her balcony. Instead of pondering in her own mind, she would spend most of her morning searching for her umbrella.

"Where did I put it?" She asked herself while pulling boxes out from under her bed and searching through her cupboard. Amu clasped her head in frustration; she wouldn't let the rain catch her again today.

"Amu, breakfast is ready." Her mother announced from downstairs.

Amu's hand began shaking as she felt the pressure on herself to find the umbrella that she so desperately needed. Eventually Amu gave up and let out a long sigh.

She slowly made her way downstairs, hearing laughter from her family. As soon as she appeared her mother and father turned their heads and smiled at her.

"Good morning Amu." They greeted. Amu walked towards them and smiled.

"Good morning." She walked towards her seat and sat down. Today it was eggs for breakfast.

Eggs always reminded her of her Shugo Chara's. They were so helpful and cheerful no matter what.

"Amu, what's wrong?" Her mother asked. Amu looked up from her meal and realised she hadn't taken a bite yet.

"Ah, it's nothing Mama." She said. Her mother raised her eye brow and smiled.

"Um… I was… Well… I can't find my umbrella." Amu confessed slowly. Her mother gave her a confused look along with her father.

"Why would you need an umbrella Amu?" Her mother asked. _I thought that was quite obvious actually…_

"I saw rain clouds in the distance and I got caught in the rain yesterday… So, I wanted to be prepared." Amu explained. Her mother laughed and took another bite of her meal.

"I think Ami borrowed your umbrella a few weeks ago, why don't you ask her?" Her mother suggested. Amu looked down at her meal and quickly began eating it.

_That's right! I remember now… I borrowed it to Ami. _Amu shook her head as she recalled the memory.

'_Big sis!' A girl with honey brown curls ran into the room. She looked at her older sister with her honey coloured eyes; a joyful smile lighting up her face._

'_Yes Ami?" Her sister asked turning towards her._

'_Can I borrow your umbrella?' She asked looking around the room. Amu questioned her younger sister's motive for a moment, but then reluctantly gave in._

'_Uh, sure… Why do you need it?' Amu asked standing up from her seat and walking to her cupboard._

'_It's a secret.' Her sister said while winking. Amu opened the cupboard and took out the umbrella, handing it to her anxious sister. Her sister took it from her and smiled cheerfully._

'_Thank you big sis!' And with that she was gone from the room._

Amu had finished her meal while running through that memory. Now that she thought about it, why did her sister need it that day?

Amu walked back up the stairs and made her way to her sister's room. She knocked on the door and opened it slowly.

"Ami…?" She said looking around. Her sister looked up at her and immediately her face beamed up with joy.

"Big sis, what can I do for you?" She asked standing from her seat. Amu walked into the room.

"You know the umbrella I borrowed to you?" She asked. Ami slowly nodded.

"Well, I need it back." Amu said. Her sister began frantically searching her room for it. Amu watched her sister, half amused by her urgency to find it.

"Here big sis!" Ami pulled out Amu's umbrella and handed it to her.

Amu took it back and smiled.

"Thank you Ami, you get back to finishing your homework before Mama and Papa find out." Amu joked. Her sister pouted and then returned to her desk. Amu left the room quietly and walked back to her own room.

Amu walked to her desk and opened her school bag. She checked that she had everything she needed and then put the umbrella in her bag.

"Alright then, I'm set." She said closing her bag and flinging it over her shoulder. It was a habit she picked up in primary school.

Amu walked downstairs and went to her mother and father in the dining room.

"I'm off now, good day." She said and with a small hand wave to her parents, she left the house.

Amu thought about the rain that she thought would come by the afternoon.

"It would probably start raining around three by the looks of it." She calculated. Amu then began giggling to herself.

"I sound like Kairi…" She said whilst giggling. Everyone thought it was never a good thing if you began to determine things like Kairi did. He always needed things to be organised and precise but Amu supposed that's how one would end up if they looked after someone who could barely support themselves.

"I wonder how he is now." Amu pondered. It had actually been a while since she last saw him.

They were both so busy so she could never really catch up with him. In fact she could never really catch up with Yaya or Nagihiko either.

Yaya had changed according to Tadase. He told Amu that she was somewhat more mature and independent. It made Amu really happy to hear that but also very sad because she felt as though everyone was racing ahead of her.

Though there was some truth beneath that. Everybody was changing and she felt as though she was being left behind. She felt as though she made no effort to change with them.

'_We'd never leave you behind Amu'_ Utau had once told her that but Amu felt that it was hard to believe something like that considering that people change without knowing all the time.

"Amu…" Amu turned around and saw Rima tugging on her shirt.

"Good morning Rima." Amu greeted. Rima smiled and they walked across the road together. Even Rima had changed. She was still petite for a girl her age but she had grown a lot taller; though everyone still considered her to be short.

"Amu, Nagihiko said that he was coming back to Japan soon." Rima announced suddenly. Amu's heart skipped a beat as excitement filled her stomach.

"Really, when?" Amu asked excitedly. Rima looked up towards the sky and smiled.

"He said he'd be coming back in a few weeks." She said. Amu let out a tiny squeal.

"This is wonderf…" Amu stopped and looked at Rima as the thought hit her.

Rima had been talking to Nagihiko.

"I thought you hated Nagihiko!" Amu shouted. Rima shushed her and sighed.

"He's an okay person, but nevertheless he is still annoying." Rima said, "Besides, he wouldn't stop sending me emails." Rima said.

"Did you keep replying?" Amu asked. Rima hit Amu on the arm.

"Maybe…" She admitted quietly.

This was great news for Amu. Nagihiko would be back soon.

**Author Notes**

Goodness me, I feel like I haven't updated in a while (I really haven't…). I actually wrote this chapter at the beach believe it or not. The moon was shining down upon me through thick clouds that looked exactly like the waves, giving a beautiful ripple effect to the sky (SO POETIC, I SHOULD BE WRITING HAIKUS UNDER THE CHERRY BLOSSOMS OF JAPAN!).

Anyway, school holidays are nearly over so I will try and squeeze in two more chapters and then this story won't be updated for a long period of time due to a major workload that I can sense.

I want to focus on my school work so I'll be deleting my facebook and my email that goes along with it. Yes… goodbye social networking sites… except for YouTube… I need someplace to download all my music from ^.^

*Primary School: Elementary school for all those of you who live in America and other places that don't call it Primary school. Oh well I thought I'd put this in anyway just in case some of you will get all up in my grill about it. I'm Australian people… I'll do things the Australian way (WARNING: This doesn't apply to all circumstances.).

Happy Reading,

~~ SweetGeorgie.


	6. Chapter 5

**Patience**

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: Due to my failure to remember the number of each chapter, I failed to realise that last chapter was chapter four. Please ignore this small mistake; I will fix it when I can. Enjoy this chapter.**

"Within the first two months of the bombing of Hiroshima and Nagasaki, 90,000 – 166,000 people were killed in Hiroshima alone…" The teacher stated whilst writing the information on the blackboard.

Amu stared out of the window. Though the history of World War II was interesting, Amu found it more appealing to stare outside the window and ponder.

In the current moment Amu thought about Tadase. Their relationship was simple, she liked him and he loved her. He reminded her every day, as though he thought she'd forgotten. He was sweet, but confident towards her; something that every girl would dream of in a man, something that she too found that she liked about him.

She smiled to herself at the thought of her confession towards him when she was younger. It was an embarrassing moment but she didn't regret it anymore because it was the start of a new journey in her life.

It was strange how one event that could make her hate herself within seconds could become something so joyful and magical. Her feelings for Tadase now were warped more than anything. She liked him but she didn't know the extent of how much liked him, it confused her and she often thought about it.

Amu continued staring out the window, lost in her own thoughts. She failed to realise that she should have been paying attention to the teacher as he had just turned around to face the class again.

"Compared to Nagasaki…" The teacher paused in his sentence as he noticed Amu. "Miss Hinamori, please pay attention; this will be on your test." He said. Amu sat up straight and nodded her head; she still showed little interest though.

Amu turned her head towards Tadase and caught him looking at her with gentle eyes. He really was the sweetest boy she ever met, his smile so innocent and his eyes so alluring yet peaceful. Amu was caught in a never ending trance with him.

"Miss Hinamori, please focus your attention to the topic at hand and not Mr Hotori." The teacher had once again caught her daydreaming. A few giggles were heard around the classroom and Amu turned her attention towards the teacher.

"I'm sorry sir, I will pay more attention." She said dully. The teacher gave out a long sigh and continued on with his work.

Amu felt a light tap on her shoulder and turned her head slightly to see who the culprit was. A small smile was across the girls face as she handed her a neatly folded note, which Amu took graciously.

Amu carefully opened the note, cautious to not make a sound that would catch her teacher's attention.

As Amu lifted the folds of the paper, she saw a neatly written message.

_**Are you alright Amu? – Tadase.**_

Amu smiled and looked up at the teacher to make sure he wasn't looking at her. Amu picked up her pen and wrote a reply.

_**Yes, I was just thinking. – Amu.**_

She turned around swiftly and placed the note on the girl's desk. Amu turned back around and continued on with her thoughts.

Amu couldn't help her love life any further. She had had so many crushes and was completely clueless about love. She wanted to ask Tadase what love was but she was afraid he would take her question out of the correct context and think that she loved him.

What was worse was that she still had feelings for Ikuto, though she wasn't sure if they were feelings of love. Instead of rushing into things and trying to confirm her feelings by confronting the two people she thought she held some extent of love for, she would wait it all out and see what happened then.

Did Amu have the patience for that kind of thing? She could only hope she did.

A simple bell rang through the speaker above the door to the classroom signalling that the class had ended. That was her last class for the day; finally she would be able to go to the quiet, tranquil place that she so longed to be at.

Amu stood up and straightened her skirt out, she noticed in the corner of her eye that Tadase was watching her. Amu turned around and looked towards Tadase.

"Did you get my reply?" She asked. He smiled at her sweetly and lifted his hand toward his face. Between two of his fingers was the note.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked, concern written upon his face. Amu didn't want him to worry about her, the worried look in his eyes made her feel want to comfort though she resisted the temptation to walk towards him and hug him.

"I'm fine, seriously, don't worry about me so much." She said with a gentle smile. Tadase instantly smiled back at her and left the classroom, gesturing a wave to her.

Amu felt her cheeks heat up at the concern she showed for him. If there was one thing she had learnt over her years with Tadase, it was to conceal your embarrassment. Lately he had been easy to sense when she was nervous and it made her more reserved as a result.

Amu's smile faded and she turned to look at the clock above the blackboard. It was nearly time for home form. Amu pushed her chair towards her desk and left the classroom without a second thought on the scene she had shared with Tadase.

What Amu failed to notice was that her friend Rima had noticed everything that had happened. The things that Tadase failed to see in Amu's reaction was what Rima had noticed quite easily.

Nothing for Amu was okay, she wasn't fine. She was missing something and she wanted it back.

**Author's Note**

Hello,

I am currently in my last week of holidays which means that soon the updates will be slowed down or stopped completely. I have proposed the idea that I update every second Saturday, please tell me if this idea suits you or not and I will try and comply with you.

Overall I think I did a good job in this chapter. I wanted to capture the relationship between Amu and Tadase so I had to do a small amount of research about Tadase because I find him a challenging character to portray.

Happy Reading,

~~ SweetGeorgie.


	7. Chapter 6

**Patience **

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: **_No more excuses for me. I had no inspiration to write; but it finally hit me and so this is the new chapter._

Left foot, right foot, left foot right foot; The people around her watched her walk by gracefully, the tiny taps of her feet barely caught attention to their ears but they weren't looking at the way she walked, it was her hair and her eyes. Feisty, yet sweet; she had a beauty of strength behind her eyes as she walked through the streets of the town. Her hair, long and blonde, shined against the golden rays of the sun as it bounced and swayed with every step she took.

Gasps of realisation and excitement rang through every street she walked through, the efforts of her hard work posted on bulletins and TV screens. This was her life and this was the life she had worked so hard to make happen for her; she regretted nothing.

"Amu, where are you?" She whispered under her breath. Her footsteps came to a slow halt as she took out her phone and dialled the number in her head; the image of the bubbly girl she once knew had become dull and unhappy. When did she change so much?

As she put the phone to her ear; her eyes shifted to the sights around her. It was a shopping complex, fairly new in design. The shops and stalls all had different things to offer; clothes, shoes, food, accessories, music, DVD's. It wasn't the ideal place for her friend and herself to meet up; but Amu wasn't being the ideal Amu that everyone knew at the moment so what did the meeting place matter anymore?

As the dial began to ring Utau noticed the crowds around her; some looked at her with smiles, others with hesitancy, others just ignored her. She didn't care about those who ignored her, only those who saw and loved her talent which she herself had learned to be grateful for as the years went by.

"_Hello…?"_ Utau snapped from her thinking and processed the words that rang through her ears.

"Where are you?" The words burst from her mouth in a slightly pushy manner, but she wasn't all sweet and sugary like some made her out to be. She was strong and she liked that about herself.

"_What…_" Of course, Amu had forgotten; at least some things didn't change, "_… I am so sorry! I'll be there as soon as I can!_" Amu yelled through the phone. Utau could hear the rummaging of clothes and the panic of finding things before Amu had hung up.

She sighed lightly, only _some_ things didn't change. Amu was a lot more… melancholy towards most things lately. The only reason why Utau was going to meet up with Amu today was to get some answers about her state of mind. Rima had called her the day before, even though they didn't talk often, expressing her concern with Amu lately.

'_She'll usually just stare outside and you can hear her sigh sometimes.' _Rima had told her. It caused Utau alarm to some extent, but it hadn't gone unnoticed that Amu certainly had changed over the years, mostly over the last few months. Utau had tried to recall a moment in her life when she was even remotely close to the way that Amu was, but she came to the conclusion that Amu and herself handle their problems differently. It was hard to tell what Amu was thinking even though she could usually be so predictable. It was when she became so unpredictable that Utau realised that something was wrong with Amu.

Utau looked around and took a step towards her left, the ramen store that had come into her sights. '_Might as well eat here while I wait…'_ She thought to herself. As she walked towards the store she thought about the way she walked. The strong and decisive steps that she took fit her personality well, the only difference being that unlike her walk, she still hid behind her confidence to protect herself.

She reached the ramen store and lifted the curtain to peek inside. He wasn't there, not that it mattered of course. '_Why would he be at the ramen store at every waking minute of the day? He'd be fat if he did that.'_ The thought of a fat Kukai made her giggle as she put her hand to her mouth, letting the curtain fall back into place. Her soft giggles were stopped by the ringtone coming from her phone. She flipped the screen up and saw a message; it was from Amu.

**I'll be there soon**

~ **Amu**

As Utau exited from her conversation with Amu she scrolled through her message bank and saw her brother's name. Ikuto… It had been around four years since she last saw her brother but she still talked to him from time to time. She missed him, but she was sure someone else missed him more. She wondered what her life would have been like if the void in her heart wasn't filled; would she still be obsessed with Ikuto? Not that she thought she ever was, in her opinion all those years of following him was just her way of showing her overflowing love for her brother who had always been there for her and who she thought understood her better than anyone. That ideally was how she used to think before she understood that there were others who could comprehend who she really was.

Those who understood pulled her away from her past, but she never forgot her brother because he made her who she was. The way he would play the violin would cause a melody of warmth and love within her and when she sang, that melody would light the hearts of those around her and it would light her heart too. It was when she joined Easter that those melodies became nothing but melodies, but she thought that if she kept singing she could still make the people around her happy, she thought she could still make Ikuto happy. It was when she met Amu that she discovered that it wasn't the melodies that made her connect with her brother, it was the warmth and love behind them that connected the two. Though he was still distant, they were still able to understand each other on a different level from that of others.

Utau closed her phone and put it in her pocket. She knew thinking about her brother put her in a nostalgic mood so she tried to avoid thinking about him. As Utau turned around she saw Kukai behind her and felt her heart beat increase rapidly.

"What are you doing?" She asked him coldly. He stepped back and laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"Uh, well… Hey, isn't that Tadase?" Utau looked to where he was pointing and she felt something soft on her cheek. She turned around to face Kukai and he pulled back.

"What are you doing here actually?" He asked. She felt her cheeks heat up and looked away with her arms folded.

"Nothing, I was waiting for Amu." She said quietly. Kukai looked around and shrugged his shoulders.

"She's not here and if you're waiting for her then aren't you doing something?" He said winking. Utau hit him on the chest gently and looked away again.

"Whatever…" Kukai laughed and rubbed her on the head.

"Don't act so down pop star, you'll ruin your rep." He said cheerfully. Utau looked around and saw the people staring at her. She immediately straightened her back and breathed in and out. The strength in her eyes was stronger than ever.

"Want to have a ramen contest?" She asked in a feisty manner. Kukai smirked and pumped fists with her.

"You're on." He said. They both walked into the ramen store and sat down. Two bowls of ramen were placed in front of them as they winked at each other. The challenge had begun.

_**~Author's Notes~**_

You may now promptly hate me. My efforts to update were about as much as my efforts to clean the bathroom, extremely low. I couldn't think of anything and as I began to write a Hetalia fan fiction I realised that could just write it from a different character's view point, so that is what I will do! I shall write it from the different perspectives whilst remaining in third person because that's what I do. I decided to start with Utau because she is technically the next closest to Mr Ikuto and I couldn't think of who else because Utau is so cool (Goes to Homestuck land). I went to a con the other day and they were selling Shugo Chara pencil cases… So now I strut around school with my Shugo Chara pencil case in hand… Okay so strut wasn't the best way to put it… It's more of a fumble… I have to carry copious amounts of books so my pencil case is on top of those books… so it's not in my hand… so I lied. I also started RPing and it is surprisingly fun, I've been told I make an excellent China *wink* Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please forgive me but I probably won't update for a while… I'll leave it like this:

**I will update… when I update.**

Happy Reading,

~ SweetGeorgie.


	8. Chapter 7

Amu kept a fast pace through the crowded streets, making her way to a shopping square. Amu was surrounded by countless amounts of sweets stores and cafes. A sweet store with bright red and pink tassels and ribbons in its front window caught her attention and she strolled over to the window, admiring the many delicacies the store had to offer.

All different kinds of liquorice lined the cutely decorated shelves in the window, along with small chocolates and other candies. The sight of so many bright colours, along with the knowledge that they were sweets, lifted Amu's spirits. How tempting it would be to buy a bag of sweets. Amu opened her bag and searched around for her wallet only to find that it was nowhere to be found. Of course, amongst her rush to get ready she had forgotten the one thing that would come in handy on a trip to a shopping complex.

Amu groaned with annoyance at her own carelessness before closing up her bag and giving a sidewards glance to the shop window one last time. Sweets reminded her of happier memories, such as the time she bonded with Nadeshiko, well it was actually Nagihiko, by making a tart together. Ikuto often bought her sweets too, as compensation for all the silly situations they got into together; as well as eating sweets every day with her friends. Sweets brought people together, was what Amu thought.

How long had it been since Amu shared a piece of cake with a friend? A few months she supposed. Amu had stopped going out as much since the beginning of the year, though she couldn't quite place a definitive reason for doing so. Turning her thoughts away from more melancholy issues Amu looked down the street and noticed a certain blonde-haired friend of hers walking out of a Ramen bar. Amu smiled as she watched Kukai follow her out. They were smiling and laughing, they looked so happy together, Amu thought to herself.

As Amu drew closer and closer to the couple, she felt more and more insecure. Would she be disturbing their quality time together? Amu had begun to retreat when Utau turned her head towards her. Utau beamed at Amu, who couldn't help but smile.

"Amu, you're finally here." Utau said, rolling her eyes in a joking manner, her arms folded at her chest. Amu walked towards Utau and apologised for being late before directing her gaze towards Kukai.

"It's been a while, huh, Hinamori?" Kukai laughed before gently knocking Amu's head. Amu forced herself to giggle, feeling disgusted with how forced her behaviour was. Utau explained Kukai's loss in their forever continuing Ramen contest, trying to lighten the mood and see how Amu was fairing in an indirect approach. It was very unlike her to take such an indirect approach; she felt the desperate urge to interrogate Amu but felt too flushed by Kukai's presence to do so.

With each minute that passed with Kukai, Amu felt more and more anxious as each response to his playful and carefree nature grew more and more forced. Utau had begun to notice the rigidness behind Amu's movements and the way her smile and laugh seemed so forced. Utau couldn't take any more of the torture and finally decided to devise a quick plan to get Kukai to leave.

Utau looked directly at Kukai with her confident shimmering eyes and said, "Hey Kukai, don't you have somewhere to be?" Trying to sound as casual as possible; Kukai looked somewhat confused by her sudden question. Amu turned to face Utau and from there, Utau had no idea what to do. She knew she couldn't exactly speak with her eyes, but she was hoping that by thinking and looking at him enough, he would catch the gist of what she meant. After a few seconds of her intense staring he nodded slightly before letting out a gentle laugh.

"You're right; I completely forgot that I had to help my bro out." Kukai said, scratching the back of his head. He said goodbye to both the girls before turning to leave in a hurried manner.

Utau let out a small sigh before turning to Amu and saying, "That boy is helpless without me, isn't he?" She let out a small laugh which Amu tried to follow before suggesting a few places to go to.

"How about that café there?" Utau pointed to a café with Victorian style settings. Amu didn't try to hide her reluctance, knowing she couldn't even pay for her own food. Utau noticed her reluctance, but mistook it as Amu's disagreement with her choice. Amu fumbled with her hands before taking a deep breath and mustering the courage to explain her little predicament.

"Actually Utau… I forgot my wallet," She began slowly, "I'd hate to make you pay because of my carelessness." Utau rolled her eyes before grabbing Amu's arm and dragging her to the nearest café.

"Ut- wait, I'm being serious here!" Amu raised her voice, but Utau's grip on her arm remained firm.

"I'm your friend Amu, when you get into situations like this of course I'm going to pay," Utau said with a confident smile gracing her lips, "If you still feel bad afterwards, you can always pay me back." It doesn't mean I'll accept your payment though, Utau intentionally left out. Amu wriggled her arm from Utau's grip and nodded reluctantly.

Utau and Amu walked into the café and took a seat towards a corner of the café. Utau wanted to make sure their conversation was private.

"So after we order, I want to talk to you about something, okay?" Utau opened the menu absent-mindedly, not really concerned with what to order. Utau's words rang through Amu's head relentlessly, what could she want to talk about? Surely not Ikuto… He wasn't coming back and Amu knew it.

So what did Utau want to talk about?

**~ Author's Notes ~**

The prize for the world's worst person goes directly to me. I am so sorry for not updating this fast enough. I can't even remember the last time I updated so I presume it was a while ago. I guess I got distracted… By everything! School and web comics and life! Work is so exhausting and I felt pretty bad, I kept trying to write a new chapter for months but just didn't feel that same confidence I did when I wrote the last few chapters… until now. I re-read my last chapter and the reviews I had already received and felt super confident and ready to write and then I produced this in my sickened state.

I'm hoping that I can update more but I really don't know what with all the distractions… I've also gotten out of the habit of watching anime a lot (Ahahahahahahahaha…..) which I'm not too happy about but hey some strings pull loose and it just happened to be anime for me. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and I shall write the new one hopefully soon!

Happy Reading,

~ SweetGeorgie.


End file.
